


Forgotten Soul

by regalsoulmates



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, but hey it could have happened, kind of au i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalsoulmates/pseuds/regalsoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max knew that paying a visit to the Harper household was a bad idea, but he couldn't help but become intrigued by the eight year old girl in the backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Soul

**Author's Note:**

> My first Revenge fanfic! I wanted to write something that I hadn't seen in any of the other Victoria fics on here, and I also am extremely intrigued with the thought of Victoria having a little moment with her dad, even if he ends up screwing up her life. But, for now, let's just pretend that didn't happen... Writing little Victoria is so entertaining!

For a useless month like April, the weather was unbearably hot. Even the wind provided little solace from the exposed east coast sun. It was late in the afternoon, and the day was already deadened to a lazy silence. Harsh footsteps against the cement pathway could be heard throughout the house, leading up to the uninvited opening of the front door.

She could hear the voices of both a man and her mother, typical greeting, typical conversations. It was a regular event at her house to have some man over. Lacing her fingers through the cool grass, Victoria leaned back and drew in a deep sigh, trying to decipher what kind of conversation her mom was having this time. After a few seconds of silence, the door to the patio opened with a start. Victoria whipped around to look behind her, a surprised look on her face. A man with sandy blonde hair and a charcoal gray business suit stood there awkwardly, glancing around the backyard like there was something interesting about a tree and some grass. She stared blankly at him, her pale face framed with long, dark hair that blew softly in the wind.

"Hi- uh, your mom's making supper right now, and she wants me out of the house. Somesort of... Surprise."

The girl remained expressionless, mostly because her mind was occupied as to why her mother would make a surprise dinner for just any guy. She had entered new territory.

"What's your name?" Victoria eventually spoke, figuring he wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Her simple question lead him to finally look her in the eyes. "Maxwell. And you are..." He began walking across the lawn, lowering himself until he was sitting right beside her. "Victoria," she said, carrying the name with a surprising amount of dignity for such a small and delicate girl. It seemed to throw the man off for a second or two before he spoke again.

"Your mother has told me a lot about you."

Her soft expression turned confused. "Like what?"

He sighed, tucking his legs up to his chest and staring at a fixed point along the fence. "Well, she told me that you get good grades. And about your art classes."

Glancing over in her direction, Max noticed how uneasy she seemed, staring off into the distance with a loneliness he couldn't quite describe.

"I stopped taking them," she finally replied, "my teacher wouldn't let me because Mom won't get me the supplies I need."

With a simple twist of her body, Victoria was soon laying on her stomach, her navy blue dress ending at the middle of her thighs. He continued to stare down at her in wonder, this melancholy ghost of a girl with brown eyes and a radiant complection.

"Oh," was all he could say. As quiet and unpredictable as she was, her calmness was something he found extremely enjoyable. The girl was nothing like how her mother claimed her to be.

"Do you like books?"

She had her eyes focused on the blades of grass she held in her hands, winding them through her nimble fingers and looping them together like an expert. When her continued silence squelched any chance at a reply, he gently nudged her shoulder and asked the question again.

"Books?" She repeated, staring up at him for a second before returning back to the blades of grass. "Yeah, I like books. Rodger Rabbit is my favorite."

They began their next round of silence, each one more peaceful than the last. Max wondered just how long they could go on like this. He studied her soft porcelain skin in contrast with her raven black curls, his glance completely unnoticed by the girl.

Victoria eventually put down the grass necklace and lifted her head up, her nose scrunching and her expression seemingly unpleasant.

"Do you smell that?" She asked, her round eyes connecting with his, "it smells like... Cinnamon. Or..." Her nose scrunched again. "Peppermint. Do you smell peppermint?"

There was a hint of a smile on his face. "Probably my pipe smoke. Is it bothering you?"

Her eyes shifted up towards the sky, as if she were debating her answer. "I like it," she announced, a grin spreading across her face. It was the first smile he'd seen on her since he had arrived- smiling looked good on her.

Then, Victoria did something even more unexpected. Sitting up, she narrowed her eyes and began studying him inch by inch, her demeanor making the man feel as though she were staring right into all of his secrets and flaws.

"What is it?"

Though she was young, this girl, this newfound friend of his, seemed to carry a knowledge and a light about her that he had never seen before. In hindsight, Victoria Harper seemed too perfect to be living the life she was living. It made her extremely dangerous.

"Are you my dad?"

The desperateness in her voice made Max suddenly feel empathy for the child- no father, a mother who selectively cared for her, and no other family to speak of.

If only he had decided to stay eight years ago. If he would have, maybe Victoria would have art supplies and more books to read. But her happiness, education, and worst of all, her mother, the insane woman that he had gotten caught up with one too many times... It was all too much to take on. Even then, as he looked down at the sweet girl with a pale complection and black hair, all he could think was, you poor, unfortunate soul.

"No. No I'm not." He replied calmly, his reaction emotionless to the obvious display of disappointment she revealed. "And I should get going. It was nice talking to you."

The inside of his head was banging so loudly he was surprised he was able to reach the door without screaming and hitting something. How stupid was he to believe that any of this was a good idea?

Victoria followed quickly behind him, her bare feet echoing against the cement and her dress flowing against the breeze. Inside the house, her mother was wearing one of her nicest dresses, her hair pulled up into a tactical bun as she worked over a plastic mixing bowl, presumably remembering how to make chicken casserole again. She looked up in surprise as Max walked across the kitchen, his eyes focused on the front door only, her daughter chasing closely behind him with a distraught look on her face.

"Where are you going Max?" Victoria demanded, her once delicate voice becoming more and more agitated.

"Away," he said through clenched teeth, searching the room for his keys.

"What? Why?" Marian asked, looking absolutely furious as she blocked the front door and forced him to look her in the eye.

"It was a mistake coming here, that's why," he said, grabbing for the doorknob.

"You said this would be a chance to reevaluate things!"

"Well I changed my damn mind!" He shouted, the abruptness of his voice startling Victoria. "Now let me leave!"

With a harsh tug on the doorknob, Max pushed his way through and walked down the pathway back to his car, Marian following closely behind and sending desperate pleas. Victoria watched through the open door as they continued to fight with one another until Max started the car engine and sped away, leaving her mother alone on the side of the road, dust clouding around her favorite black dress. Tears quickly sprung into her eyes as her mother began the walk back inside, her fists clenched and anger radiating off of her skin.

"What did you say to him?!" Marian demanded, grabbing her arm tightly and leaning in dangerously close.

"We were just talking!" The girl defended, squirming against her grip, "let me go!"

"God, why do you always have to do this to me? Things were going great before you had to ruin everything!"

Her tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she resisted harder, desperate to get away from her. "Let me go! Let me go!" She continued to scream as Marian dragged her to her room, shoving her in and locking the door. Her fists soon pounded against the wood, practically shaking the entire house. Marian didn't mind, though. She learned to tune her out. After all, they would have to wake up and repeat the same scene over again the next day. Her daughter, as it seemed, was excellent at making sure that her happy ending was as nonexistent as her own.

Her sniffles died down after a few hours, though the cold residue of tears remained on her face. Her room was pitch black, the temperature falling by the minute. It was what she was used to- her mom removed the light bulbs after she kept them on for too long. She lay shivering in her bed, blankets wrapped tightly around her and her knees pulled up to her chest. Though she was exhausted, emotionally and physically, she kept the scent of the peppermint pipe smoke in the back of her mind. Nobody had ever taken the time to talk to her like he did. Max had treated her differently, and she was fascinated by it.

Maybe, in another life, she was meant to have the family she deserved to have. But she knew more than anyone that life could never be that easy.


End file.
